And Then There Was A White Light (GLEE ONESHOTS)
by zoreozoishiki
Summary: The aftermath of the Glee Club's coach crash accident told from the narrative third-person P.O.V.'s of Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Mr. Schue. Sequel to 'And Then It All Went Black' I suggest you read that one first *Warning!: Character Death!*
1. Kurt

_**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY OTHER ONE SHOT-SERIES CALLED 'And Then It All Went Black' I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. IT'S GOT FOUR CHAPTERS LIKE THIS ONE SO IT'S RELATIVELY SHORT.**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to keep saying this? I obviously don't own Glee, luckily Ryan Murphy hasn't filed that restraining order on me yet though so I can and will continue asking for the rights to the show._**

 ** _P.S. There will be swearing. Deal with it. *Insert boss sunglasses emoji*._**

* * *

 **Kurt *Chris Colfer voice*: Like you didn't already knoooow!**

* * *

Kurt groaned at the pounding in his head when he tried to get up. He raised a shaky hand to the side where his hair felt damp and brought it away to be greeted with the sound of blood.

"What happened?" He whispered to nobody in particular, his voice was dry and scratchy and his throat ached. Had he been screaming? It felt red raw and he instinctively put a hand to his neck.

"Hello?" He called out weakly, feeling the vibration as he spoke, "is anyone there?"

"Dolphin?" He heard Brittany whimper and finally registered the fact that he was lying on a cold, hard coach seat with his head bleeding. He held his hand over the wound and slowly lifted his body up, nothing else seemed to be broken except- oh.

A large shard of glass was sticking out of his side, from the looks of things, it had come from the window next to him, which had shattered into thousand pieces. He couldn't feel anything around the area of the shard, and tried to decide whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Brit? Brittany where are you?" His voice was so quiet, he was surprised Brittany could hear him, "where are you sweetie?" He pushed himself up with his free hand and looked over the tops of the seats. He could see some of the other Glee Club members, most of them looked unconscious.

"On the f-floor." Brittany sounded so weak and defenseless and Kurt felt his heart ache, he _had_ to get to her. He crawled forwards, still pressing down on the wound in his head and keeping an eye on the glass shard, he jolted suddenly, and the movement caused the shard to go in deeper. The pain finally registered and Kurt ended up putting his shirt in his mouth so he didn't scream too loud and scare Brittany.

"K-Kurt?" He heard her voice again, she sounded like she was crying, "it h-hurts."

Kurt gritted his teeth to the pain and pushed himself up, trying to ignore the intense pain in his side and the throbbing in his head. He inched over to the side of the seat and finally caught sight of Brittany.

"Oh my God." He whispered in shock, the blonde cheerleader had been impaled by a piece of jagged metal, it was protruding out from her stomach and Kurt couldn't tell how deep it was in. Brittany wasn't moving much, just shaking slightly. He crawled towards her, ignoring all of his pain, desperate to get to her. "Brittany it's gonna be okay." He reached out and grabbed her hand, forgetting about the wound in his head, his other hand started stroking her blonde hair, which was now matted and slightly bloody, she looked _so_ pale.

"Help!" Kurt called out, squeezing Brittany's hand, "Help! Someone!"

He started feeling slightly faints and dark spots danced across his vision, he glanced back down at the Cheerio and started to sway slightly, noticing her eyes closing. "Stay with me Brittany." He murmured, before he fell onto his side and everything went black again.


	2. Brittany

_**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Glee...Ryan Murphy why are you so mean?**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry Brittany lovers! And I'm sorry this is so short.**_

* * *

 **Brittany**

* * *

Brittany heard Kurt's groan of pain from her position on the floor. She opened her eyes, staring out of them at the piece of sharp metal sticking out of her stomach. She heard Kurt's voice again, but she kept fading in and out of consciousness and couldn't make out what he was saying.

When she came to again he was speaking again, what was he saying? _Anyone...there_?

"Dolphin?" Brittany managed, wincing at the pain that speaking brought her.

"Brit? Brittany where are you?" His voice was filled with worry and concern, but Brittany couldn't find the strength to answer, she was losing consciousness again.

"On the f-floor." She said weakly, the world going dark again.

She was back again, the world seemed brighter and she squinted at the ceiling of the coach, there were holes in the top down, raindrops fell through the holes and dripped onto Brittany's face. The pain seemed to have intensified from the last time she'd been awake. "K-Kurt?" She gasped, _where was he? Where was her dolphin?_ She started to panic, had he left her alone? How long had she been 'asleep'? "It h-hurts." She tried to say his name again but her words slurred together and it came out as more of a mumble.

Kurt crawled into her line of vision, peering down at her; the side of his head was bloody, she wondered if he had noticed. She wanted to tell him but couldn't find the strength. She saw his lips move, but couldn't hear what he was saying. There was a buzzing in her ears, like she was underwater. That's what she felt like. She was drowning. She didn't want to drown.

Her vision blurred, becoming white around the edges. She was still drowning, but where was the water? She wasn't swimming, she couldn't remember going to a pool recently. She was on the bus with her Glee Club on the way to Regionals. _What was going on? I'm drowning but there isn't any water._

Kurt had left her line of vision, but she could still feel his presence next to her. He'd put her hand on her head before but now it had slipped down and was resting next to it, he'd been holding her hand, but his grip had weakened significantly.

 _What was going on?_

Brittany had never been more terrified and confused before in her life.

She was losing consciousness again. She welcomed it. She felt tired. Sleep was good. Sleep was good. Sleep was-

"Kurt?! Brittany?!" Mr. Schue's voice invaded her senses. She tried to reply, it was no use. The darkness sucked her in again.


	3. Santana

_**DISCLAIMER: Glee = Not mine. Instead it's Glee = Ryan Murphy's. Dammit.**_

 _ **P.S. Character Death in this chappie...Sorry Santana lovers?**_

 _ **Also sorry it's short :P**_

 _ **Also I might/might not have cried while writing the end. I'm a heartless bitch but I still got attacked by feels dammit.**_

* * *

 **Santana**

* * *

Santana wasn't aware of the pain in her lower body as she walked around the mostly destroyed bus.

The only pain she _was_ aware of was the deep ache in he chest as she stared down at her girlfriend and realized she would never be able to kiss her again.

For once, Santana Lopez wanted to cry her heart out. And she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Her body wasn't on the bus like the others, she'd gone through the front windshield, her body was lying somewhere on the hard concrete, a pool of blood had already formed around her head.

Kurt was lying next to Brittany, Lady Hummel was much stronger than she'd originally thought, he had glass sticking out of his side like he was a pin cushion but he'd still crawled over to Brit to help her in what could be her last moments.

Santana spun round, she couldn't bear to stare at the pair lying on the floor anymore and walked over to Mr. Schue. He seemed to be the least damaged out of everyone else on the damned bus. He'd just come to, and all Santana wanted to do was slap him.

There was a cut on the right side of his head that wasn't really bleeding; and that was it.

"GO HELP THEM!" Santana screamed directly in his face, the Spanish teacher had never been more useless in his pathetic life. Santana let out a string of curses in Spanish and stalked away, back towards Brittany and Kurt.

They were both unconscious but still breathing. Brittany opened her eyes again, Santana wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her everything was okay and be able to believe it herself.

Mr. Schue got up, finally, and started to make his way down the aisle, a shaking hand covering his mouth as he inspected his students; most of them were simply knocked out but they all looked pretty dead.

Mr. Schue was on his phone, the piece of technology mostly undamaged, just like he was. He phoned an ambulance. Santana waited with him for it to arrive.

"I love you, Brit." She whispered, kissing the blonde's forehead when she heard the sirens. The Cheerio shivered slightly and opened her eyes again.

"Santana?" She asked weakly. Santana nodded. "I love you too." Brittany whispered back.


	4. Mr Schue (Will)

**_DISCLAIMER_** _ **: Glee is not mine. It's Ryan Murphy's.**_

 _ **More character death...sorry?**_

* * *

 **Mr. Schue**

* * *

Emma was dead.

So was Santana.

And Mike.

And Tina.

And Mercedes.

And Artie.

He sat with Kurt in the back of the ambulance, the poor boy was as white as sheet and currently unconscious, according to the paramedics they had to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. He had severe injuries and a shard of glass had been discovered in his side and he was bleeding out.

Brittany was a whole different story. The paramedics were currently in the bus trying to get the piece of metal out of her stomach. Will had to leave, as much as he wanted to stay with her, he couldn't bear to watch her suffer.

He had lost signal in his phone, although it had come out of the accident completely unscathed, his wifi networks were useless out here. He couldn't even call the kids' parents to explain what had happened and to tell them which hospital they were going to.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt was awake.

Will shifted so he was slightly closer to the countertenor, "hey Kurt." He said gently.

"Where's Brittany?" Kurt's eyes widened momentarily in worry before Will calmed him down.

"She's fine, the paramedics are sorting her out." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Okay." Kurt took a deep breath, and winced at the pain the action brought along with it.

Mr. Schue got up quickly when he saw the paramedics bring Brittany's body out of the coach on a stretcher. He followed them to the ambulance entrance, only to be told to leave her side again; she was unconscious anyway.

Will stood facing the destruction, almost not believing how a day that started so well had ended up as a horrible, fatal disaster.


End file.
